


Hollingsworth v. Perry, U.S. v. Windsor

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Hollingsworth v. Perry, U.S. v. Windsor

It happens somewhere over the ocean. 

Will is trying to sleep, propped against the window for the last five minutes in search of some position that’s halfway to comfortable. Chris has given up trying to game jetlag and his sleeping schedule, and instead is using the longest day to just sit and think. It’s a day for reentry, a day to let their play and joy of the last weeks settle in, take hold, become locked into memory and then be put away.

Because the honeymoon is over. Tonight they’ll be home, and with the return home he only has a few weeks before summer wraps up and he’s due back on set. It hasn’t been enoughtime; once filming starts up everything changes again. He only has a few weeks to write, to get work done, before he has to put Kurt Hummel back on. Their summer playtime is over, and as much fun as they’ve had together, it’s time to get back to real life, to what they’re used to.

He’s thinking about that, about meetings and schedules and his house and LA, when his phone buzzes.

He must make a sound when he looks at it, because within just a moment there’s a hand on his thigh, and when he looks up Will has turned toward him, his brow furrowed and his head cocked to one side.

Chris just hands him the phone. Will grimaces, and then looks down at the screen.

It’s just the work of a second. “Oh. Oh, my god." Will’s quiet, hushed, reverent. Chris watches him stare at the phone, watches him switch it to his other hand and reach out blindly for Chris, who takes his hand and holds it on his thigh. Will squeezes.

"Wow. Okay." Will lets the phone drop into his lap, and stares straight ahead before he looks at Chris.

They stay quiet, watching each other; there is nothing to say except the obvious. Will’s eyes are still sleepy, soft, and Chris reaches up to push some hair back into place without even watching where his hand is going. The moment just holds, and he can see Will’s mouth turning up into a gentle smile. It’s sweet.

“I’m glad I was with you. When we found out, I mean," Will says.

He does something he never does, then; he leans forward and kisses Will, soft and sweet and so  _public_ , because he can and because this is a moment that needs to be sealed and sanctified.

There have been conversations, and now maybe there will be more. There will be questions and plans and more discussions, months of them, before anything else can change. But just then he thinks about going home, about everything that’s changed since they’ve been away. He holds Will’s hand, and he smiles.


End file.
